Can't Fight This Feeling
by Little Minamino
Summary: A church is a place of miracles, and apparently so is a book store. When Soujirou meets up with Yuuki at his book signing the last thing he expects is to find himself wrapped up once again in her warmth and charm. What's a playboy billionaire to do? SouYu


**Can't Fight this Feeling**

* * *

Soujirou mentally winced as his wrist gave a pained twinge. Honestly, just how many more times was he going to have to do this? Probably all day from the looks of it. Holding back a sigh, Soujirou finished off his signature with his usual flourish before smiled up at the girl in front of him and handed over the book, the glossy new cover now stained with the thick black strokes of a marker.

"Arigato Nishikado-kun!" the girl squealed as she hurried off the platform clutching the book to her chest as she met up with her waiting friends and squealed. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he turned forward to face the next person in line. His eyebrow rose slightly in surprise when he saw the girl in front of him covering her face with a book.

Was it possible that she was too embarrassed to look at him? It was possible; after all, that sort of thing was normal to him. He was about to say something when the book dropped away to reveal the girl's smiling face.

"Ta-da!" Yuuki said and Soujirou couldn't keep the shock from his face as he found himself looking up into her sunny expression. Surprise quickly morphed to happiness as familiar warmth swept over him. It was Yuuki.

He should have expected her of course. After all, Yuuki would never pass up the opportunity to see him. An almost smug feeling settled in Soujirou's gut as he leaned away from the table so Yuuki could hand him her copy of his book.

"It's been a long time," Yuuki said as she passed him the book. He took it with a smile. It really had been a long time hadn't it? And yet here she was. After so many days, weeks, and months, here he was with his Yuuki once again. He paused mid smile. _His_ Yuuki?

Not good.

One final glance was all Soujirou allowed himself before he pushed away from the table and made his way through the crowd. Yuuki was understandably shocked.

"Nishikado-san?"

Pretending he hadn't heard her, Soujirou forced his way through the crowd and around a table stacked with more books. Her apologies to the people around her rang in his ears like sweet music; serving only to increase his determination to get away.

How? How did she have this effect on him? No other woman he had ever met had made him feel this way, and he certainly got around when it came to women. Maybe it wasn't her at all. Maybe he was just sick. He almost started to slow.

"Nishikado-san!" Yuuki said. "Wait!"

Nope, it was definitely her. Picking up his pace again, Soujirou finally managed to make it outside. The bodyguard posted at the door tensed as he passed but Soujirou paid him no mind as he hurried towards the corner where his car was parked. He was only five steps to freedom when he heard a sound that stopped his feet in their tracks and his heart in his chest.

"Itai!" Yuuki's voice rang in his ears. He spun around just in time to see the bodyguard from before roughly grasp her wrists and pull her closer to his chest. Fire roared through Soujirou's blood and his steps became paced and heavy as he practically stomped back to where his Yuuki was being manhandled.

"Please let go," Yuuki said, her eyes fearful as she stared up at the much larger man. "You're hurting me."

"Nishikado-sama is—."

"Right here," Soujirou said. "And unless you want to lose your job you'll release Yuuki-chan. Right. This. Second."

"N-Nishikado-sama!" The man said, dropping Yuuki's wrists like they had burned him. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't know she was with you."

Stepping forward, Soujirou looped his arm protectively around Yuuki's thin waist. His eyes were hard, condemning, as he stared down the man before him.

"Well now you do. Don't ever touch her again."

"Of course Nishikado-sama."

"Come on Yuuki." Soujirou kept his arm around Yuuki for the entire six meters it took to reach his car. It was only reluctantly that he released her long enough for Yuuki to slide onto the smooth leather of the back seat.

"Where to, Nishikado-sama?" the driver said but Soujirou just waved him on. The gesture was interpreted as 'just drive' and the driver quickly started the car, pulling out carefully once the way was clear.

"Arigato, Nishikado-san," Yuuki said, gently massaging her bruising wrists. "You saved me again." Looking up she gave him a rather pathetic smile. "It seems like I'm always a problem to you, Nishikado-san."

"You're not a problem Yuuki-chan," Soujirou said. "I never thought you were."

Yuuki bit her lip and looked away. "A-arigato."

Silence filled the car as Soujirou searched for something, anything to say. Before he could make a bland comment on the weather Yuuki spoke up; her voice soft and hesitant.

"Why did you run away?"

Soujirou stiffened. In the excitement of rescuing damsel Yuuki once again he had completely forgotten why it was that he had been running in the first place. Squaring his shoulders and setting in place his usual lady-killer smile, Soujirou looked down at Yuuki and promptly deflated. Her attention was focused solely on her fidgeting hands and he could tell, even through her curtain of hair, that she was wearing her kicked puppy expression. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Yuuki-chan," he said. "You surprised me. I wasn't expecting you at all."

Yuuki was quiet for only a moment before she spoke up; her voice thick with tears. "You didn't want to see me."

"No! That isn't it at all! If anything it's the exact opposite—!" Soujirou choked on the last word; only just realizing what he was saying. He wanted to play it off as a joke but when Yuuki looked up at him with her brown eyes wide with surprise and brimming with tears he knew it was too late. He couldn't lie to her now.

"Really?"

"…Aa. Really."

Her head tilted slightly to the side as she looked up at him.

"Why?"

Why indeed. But could he really tell her that? As if the question were a trigger, every memory he had ever shared with her began to play through his mind like an old movie. Her air of defeat when he found her on the street that night, they way they quarreled in the very beginning, laughing with her on the way home from reading Sara's message. Sara's message. A once in a lifetime chance that he had missed. Hadn't he promised himself to never miss another?

How could he not tell her?

"I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them; hanging cold, limp, and almost dead in the utter silence of the car. For the first time in his life, fear clenched at Soujirou's heart as Yuuki stared up at him; her eyes searching, challenging.

"Really?"

"I swear."

"Don't swear it, Nishikado-san." Yuuki said. "Prove it."

The kiss was long, sweet, and lingering. At least it was until Yuuki gasped against his mouth. Suddenly the mere touch of lips wasn't enough. Soujirou wanted to taste her, devour her very essence into his own self. Lips brushed, teeth scraped, and the smooth as honey flavor of her mouth burned like fire on his tongue.

The sudden need for oxygen was overwhelming but the last thing Soujirou wanted was to break away from the angel in his arms. Pulling back for a swift breath he was about to dive back in to the raging sea that was his and Yuuki's passion when the feel of cool skin against his lips suddenly brought him crashing back into reality.

Panic clawed at the back of his mind when Soujirou realized he was suddenly kissing her palm. Her soft, cool skin was like silk against his lips but the nagging fear of rejection stopped him from being able to fully appreciate the opportunity to explore. Would she hate him now? Oh please don't let her hate him. He didn't know how he could go through the world knowing that the sweetest person on earth despised him. Carefully he pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Yuuki?"

"J-just a second Nishikado-san," Yuuki said, and Soujirou realized she was gasping, her eyes glazed over as she stared at him. "I need to catch my breath."

Seconds passed like hours before Yuuki's breathing finally smoothed out. Gently, almost reverently, Soujirou pressed a kiss against her smooth palm; his eyes never straying from her own.

"Better?"

"Much." Yuuki said.

"Don't worry," Soujirou said, dropping her wrist as he leaned in once more. "I'll fix that."

* * *

I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship, has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever

I said there is no reason for my fear

Cause I feel so secure when we're together

You give my life direction

You make everything so clear

And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

Its time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crashing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you

I've been running round in circles in my mind

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl

Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

I's time to bring this ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

The End

* * *

Kaliea: So I was watching the HanaDan movie for the first time and when it got to the end I just had to stop and think: 'What the hell? What's he running for?' This is what came out of that. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I think the song fits Yuuki and Soujirou perfectly (Soujirou's POV of course) so I decided to add it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
